


A Not-so Dark Day

by sailor_romero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_romero/pseuds/sailor_romero
Summary: This is a Leo and Niles for the Fates SS 2016!





	

**Author's Note:**

> @dancergaius I hope you enjoy and sorry if it's really cheesy!

A Not-so Dark Day

Nohr wasn’t too much a fan of the holiday frenzy. It was always a country with harsh weather and year-old traditions. The sun barely shines, and the citizens live their life bound to the indoors or underground. Who knows what the Nohrian holiday consists of? The royal family with its children of different mothers all follow a fairly new tradition dubbed; “Gift Day.” Only about a hundred years old, the name suggests a day where all recieve presents from loved ones. Though one can say it was the day Nohr forgot about whatever current war it was fighting and instead Nohrians faught against each other for retail deals. 

“I’ve gotten a present for everyone I believe. Camilla, Xander, Elise, Kamui…”  
A young male with bright blond hair and deep brown eyes which one could mistake for maroon had furrowed his brow in frustration. “Now I know who I forgot. Those two-”

The boy had suddenly heard a knock at the door calling out for him.  
“Lord Leo? Sorry to bother you sir, it is your humble retainer, Niles.”

Leo, as the young prince was called eyed the door and could not help but shut his eyes. He bit his lip.  
“Y-You may come in…”

Niles a man of great height and ghost white hair had entered the room. He wore a dark brown eyepatch on his left eye. And in comparison to the young prince wearing a white button up dress shirt, Niles had been in his normal dark and light blue scale armour outfit. Placing one hand over his chest; he bowed to his lord with a slight smirk.

“I thought Xander commanded all the retainers to take the day off...You and didn’t have any duties today. It’s Gift Day.”

“Oh but I merely wanted to spend the day with you, my master.”  
Niles raised from his polite bow, looked down at his seated prince still with a smirk. “I knew you would be in your room all by yourself whilst studying. I think, Lord Leo should take it as a day off as well. Besides I thought we could buy Odin his present together.”  
Leo, looking up at his suggesting ideas retainer shook his head with a small scoff. Niles wasn’t one to ask much of his master. He would never accept gifts, never find a use with materialistic items. So a present was hard to have him receive. Though, Leo’s second retainer; Odin was quite the opposite. He treasured anything his master gave him, like a puppy who wanted to be praised. Niles sadistic nature was simply not in Leo’s favor. But, he was still a good retainer.

“This is rare, Niles. You never ask of anything from me. And when you do, of course it’s for me your lord. We...might as well. Maybe we’ll find a false charm Odin can weirdly enjoy for himself…”

“You’re troubled as to what gift to get me, yes?”

“Wh-What.”

Leo was caught off-guard by Niles’ spot on evaluation. He tried to deny it with the slight tomato redding of his cheeks, but Niles was far too good at reading his master.

“I want nothing. Only this, to spend the day with you, Lord Leo.”

How could Leo say no to that? He obliged, and the two headed for the underground capital of Windmire.   
-

_This isn’t a date, right?_

Leo had asked himself such a question as he waited for Niles at a peddler’s stand. His retainer came back, a large and plump tomato in one palm of his. He gave it to Leo, whose eyes lit up and with a smile bit into the fruit.  
The two were in casual clothing, to hide their identities and be able to shop without the worry of castle guards and citizens hiding inside their homes.

Eating his tomato slowly, the young prince couldn’t help but keep catching glances of Niles figure in such clothing. The way his arms protruded from the white tee, his calves being hugged tightly by such trousers.

“Is something the matter, master?”  
Niles had asked worryingly, to which Leo had shook his head.

“Erm, you think Odin will fancy this so-called charm? It was quite cheap now that I think of it.”

“I know that he will love it.”  
Niles smiled oddly, and Leo coughed to drag his own attention away from that killer smile.

“Shall we return the castle? It is such a late hour...and the time to hand out presents is right around the corner and-”

Niles grinned, this time letting out a laugh.  
“I want to show you something, Lord Leo. Every year on Gift Day, Nohr does this humble tradition. You most likely have never seen it due to being in the castle all these years.”

“Hm…” Leo spoke being just a tad hesitant with his words. “I wouldn’t mind seeing it. Show me then, Niles.”

“One more thing sir, the tradition can only be completed by holding hands.”

“Excuse me?”

“May I?”

Leo’s face grew hot, and his cheeks were the same color as the tomato he had been eating. He gave the other male a slight nod.

_How cute my master is…_

Niles couldn’t help but admit the truth. He intertwined his larger palm with Leo’s small hand. His hand was almost getting suffocated, but Niles’ touch was gentle.

The two had walked to an open field on the surface of Windmire. There from the grass, people were filling purple lanterns with fire and raising them into the sky.  
Leo had never seen such a sight, nor a light in Nohr. It was the first the vast sky was lit for more than half a second.

Niles knew his master was enjoying the scene. Not saying a single word to him, which was fine. Because it was easier for him. Niles wasn’t in Leo’s service for very long. But the day they became destined to be at each other’s side was the day Niles knew Leo was the only one for him. The only master he allowed himself to serve.

“Lord Leo...I have no gift to give you. All I have is my life that is now yours forever.”

Leo stared at him, Niles’ eye practically gleaming in the artificial light.

“And now, I-I give you my heart. Still with their fingers intertwined, the holding was tightened by Niles’ strength and feelings. He looked back at Leo. “I can only look at you sir, and no one else. My cute prince, will you allow me to be a little selfish tonight?”  
He leaned over towards Leo, and whispered with a breathy voice in his ears.

Leo was still speechless. But managed to humph, and meekly reply; “I allow it.”

Niles bit his lip and placed his thumb and index finger on Leo’s chin as he pulled it to his own lips.

**“Tonight. You are my gift, Lord Leo.”**


End file.
